


Day 14: Tastes So Sweet

by gins_potter



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Candy Canes, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Fixation, Suggestive Themes, This is basically a 500 word ode to Oliver Stark's lips, and i do not regret that in the slightest, kinda smutty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gins_potter/pseuds/gins_potter
Summary: Eddie might have a slight thing for Buck's lips.For the "candy canes" prompt of the Christmas Advent Calendar hosted on the I'm Your Buddie Discord server.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 11
Kudos: 243
Collections: 25 Days Of Buddie





	Day 14: Tastes So Sweet

Pouty, kissable lips, wrapped around the circumference of the candy cane, red tongue darting out to lick along its length, a sticky sheen coating his lips that Eddie desperately wanted to taste.

“I think you’re drooling, Diaz,” came Hen’s amused voice. 

His elbow slipped off the edge of the table he was propped against as Hen shocked him out of his stupor.

“Am not,” he muttered grouchily, but covertly wiped his hand across his mouth all the same, just to be sure. Although it wasn’t as subtle as he’d hoped, if the way Hen snickered as she walked away was anything to go by.

It just wasn’t fair, Eddie thought, eyes returning to where Buck was sitting on the other side of the room. No one should look that good while innocently enjoying a candy cane. But it was even worse when it was his own boyfriend, whose lips were already red, and pouty, and oh so kissable on a regular day, with a candy cane he’d been working on for the better part of fifteen minutes. Buck, who had the same look in his eye as he sucked on the candy cane as that very morning when in the shower he’d winked brazenly at Eddie before dropping to his knees to-

The alarms went off and Eddie nearly vaulted out of his seat in surprise. Buck meanwhile was looking adorably put out and was now licking the stickiness from the candy cane off his fingers, making Eddie groan and hurriedly look away.

* * *

They had made it all the way back to the house after the call before Eddie noticed the stack of candy canes clutched in Buck’s hand.

“Buck,” he said slowly, as they stepped down out of the truck. “What are those?”

He seemed confused until Eddie nodded at the sweets in his hand, and he visibly brightened. “Oh, the lady from the accident had them in her car. She wanted to thank us for helping her and her daughter out. Hey, anyone want one?”

Chim took one but no one else wanted any so Buck shrugged in a well-more-for-me-I-guess kind of way and took his bounty off into the locker room, Eddie following hot on his heels. Buck only managed to get his locker open and deposit the sweets in there before Eddie was crowding up against him.

“Oh,” Buck said, surprised. “Did you want one, babe?”

“Nope,” Eddie said easily, reaching around Buck and scooping the candy canes back out. “I’m confiscating these.”

Buck’s frown was so adorably confused that even though they had a strict not at work rule Eddie couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him, groaning a little at the peppermint flavour that still clung to his lips.

“Confiscating them?”

“Yeah,” Eddie said, heading over to his own locker. “You can have them back at home.” He glanced over his shoulder at Buck. “Later.”

Buck’s forehead creased. “But I want one now.”

“You can have them at home,” Eddie said through gritted teeth. “ _ Tonight.” _

Buck’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh.  _ Oh.”  _ Then a teasing grin appeared on those lips and Eddie didn’t know whether he wanted to kiss him again or just walk out. “Really babe? Candy canes?”

Eddie went with walking out.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted this to be longer but again I ran out of time. Again hope you liked it :)


End file.
